Mi vida
by 3N4M0R4D4
Summary: Que pasaria si una adolecente pide un deseo en su cumpleaños n.14 sobre que exista Kingdom Hearts este se hace realidad,pero resulta que en realidad perdio la memoria sobre su pasado y al empezar a recordar tiene que decidir entre las 2 personas que ama
1. Un sueño hecho realidad

_Todos son la misma persona_

_En una habitación muy grande, blanca, pero a la vez fría y obscura rompía el silencio, yo una joven chica de tan solo catorce años de edad, de cabello largo castaño oscuro, ojos de igual color, tez blanca, muy desarrollada, con vestimenta extraña, pues llevaba un short que daba la impresión de ser una falda, junto con la playera sin manga que no lo parecía ya que llevaba dos más encima de ella, y unos tenis que junto con mi ropa llevaban cuatro colores, si , llevaba una mezcla de colores rojo, verde, café, y azul con un amuleto que una amiga mía me había dado hace tiempo, gritaba a dos chicos igual vestidos a diferencia que uno llevaba algo de metal o al menos esa era la impresión que me daba en el hombro, misma apariencia, o mejor dicho, idéntica físicamente, me hacían una pregunta a la cual solo contestaba_

_**YO: ¡COMO QUIEREN, QUE ME PONGA A DECIDIR SOBRE UNO DE USTEDES!,**__ (aquello lo gritaba, mas sin embargo, no lo parecía, era difícil con un hilo de voz que no alcanzaba a escucharse si quiera, como un grito)__** ¡CUANDO PRACTICAMENTE, SON LA MISMA PERSONA! están conectados, atreves de la misma persona, si tuviera que escoger tendría que ser a Sora, ya que ustedes son como una parte de él y no puedo, no puedo…ya que…yo**_

En una habitación pequeña, que daba la impresión de ser mas grande, se veía con posters en la pared sobre un juego, o al menos, eso creía, llamado Kingdom Hearts me encontraba, despertándome exaltada, gritando, sudando y a la vez llorando, causando cierta preocupación en mis seres queridos, que corrían a verme, justamente ese día, ese día, aquel en el que tenía que estar contenta, ya que este día, cumplía mis catorce años y se suponía tenía que estar alegre, al verlos entrar, con la manga de mi pijama, me limpie lo más rápido que pude, no quería, ni podían verme llorar este día, tan especial, tan único, entraron desesperados, mirándome tan preocupados, como solo tu familia sabe, pronunciando un apenas distinguible _"estas bien" _a lo que solo con una sonrisa forzada y una mentira pude contestar

**YO: Sí, lo estoy,** _"no lo estoy siempre el mismo sueño, en el que tengo que elegir"_ **solo fue un** _**"sueño"**_**nada más, no pasa nada**

**MAMÁ: En serio lo **_**"estas"**_**, te oías muy triste y enojada **(ese tono de preocupación y amor, solo una madre, solo ella, te lo puede mostrar y dar)

**YO: No, solo otra vez ese sueño **(contestaba intentando calmar, no solo a mi madre, si no, a mi familia que seguían con el mismo semblante)

**MAMÁ: Deja de jugar esos videojuegos de **_**"kindom hars"**_** te está ocasionando, malos sueños **(me contestaba calmada, pero, a la vez, regañándome)

**YO: No, lo está haciendo**_ "Y que lo digas"_** no lo creo y es **_**"Kingdom Hearts" **_(conteste con falso enojo, e intentando corregir a mi madre, aparte de mentirle de la aparente y tal vez cierta verdad)

**MAMÁ: Como sea, baja ya está el desayuno, ahh…por cierto feliz cumpleaños hija **(fue lo último, que me dijo antes de salir de mi habitación)

**YO: Gracias **(conteste acordándome de que día era, pues al hablar con mi madre, se me olvido momentáneamente)

Me levante, o más bien, me senté en la cama con un poco de pereza y desconcierto, solo había sido un sueño y sentía que había sido tan real, tan cierto, tan verdadero, "_¿cómo pudo haber sido tan solo y, tan simplemente un sueño?"_, decidí dejar de lado, por un momento eso, no quería ponerme a pensar en ello "_¿Por qué?¿en verdad eran Roxas y Ventus, del juego Kingdom Hearts que tanto adoraba, y ahora en mis sueños se supone que debo elegir a uno, pero para qué?"_, no me iba a meter en ese lio ahora, era mi cumpleaños, pero al mirar el reloj marcaban la 9:05 a.m. todavía faltaba una hora exactamente para que fuera mi cumpleaños, me tenía que dar prisa, si quería soplar mis velitas a la hora exacta, para ver si mi deseo se hacía realidad, si, mi sueño de conocer a Ventus y a Roxas y, o, de ser posible, que fuera cierto Kingdom Hearts se realizara, a lo mejor en ese momento no pensaba en las consecuencias, pero, que más quería yo, que fuera real, decidí mejor, ahora sí, dejarlo de lado, y me vestí lo más rápido que podía, curiosamente me puse la vestimenta que en el sueño traía, eso me extraño pero, no me importo, pues quería, aparte desayunar, pues mi madre me prometió hacer hot cakes, mi desayuno favorito, al bajar las escaleras, se podía observar la sala-comedor, que apenas bajar los escalones se podía respirar el olor a hot cakes, indistinguible, pero había otro olor, uno de pan recién horneado, pero al bajar no era otro, más que mi pastel, de cumpleaños, al verlo decidí ver la hora, las 10:00 a.m faltaban, tan solo 5 min., corrí, al cajón de la cocina a buscar unas velitas, pues sin velas no hay deseo o si, bueno a lo mejor si, pues la noche anterior, una estrella fugaz paso al lado de mi ventana y pedí que, al soplar mis velitas el deseo que pidiese se hiciera realidad, una vez puestas mis velitas en mi pastel, mire el reloj 10:05 a.m, me voltee rápido y sople aquellas catorce velas, colocadas en forma de catorce, lo cual me pareció muy gracioso, apenas las sople se escucho un estruendo afuera y todos decidimos salir, aquel estruendo, no fue otro más que...

**YO: ¿Ven...tus? **(pregunte sorprendida, al ver a aquel, que tanto rondaba en mis sueños)_ "mi sueño se ha vuelto realidad"_

Aquel chico, de tez blanca, cabello rubio, ojos de color azul, de vestimenta que daba la impresión que llevaba varias playeras encima que aparentaba unos catorce años de edad y que correspondía al nombre de Ventus, se giro a verme, al verme como si me conociera de siempre, me abrazo, acelerando mi corazón como si se me fuera a salir del pecho aumentando mi desconcierto si esto era cierto o no, al alejarse un poco pero no dejar de abrazarme solo me dedico una cálida sonrisa, diciendo

**VENTUS: Por fin, por fin te encontré Danna**(me dijo muy cálidamente, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, la cual al sentir su caricia, buscaba su mano desesperadamente, como si lo que sintiese, ahora en este momento, ya tuviese tiempo, al dejar de acariciar mi mejilla regrese a la realidad)

**YO:¿Como sabes mi nombre, como me conoces? **(le pregunte aun con mi desconcierto y mi corazón acelerado, que quería salirse de mi pecho)

**VENTUS: ¿Cómo? te conozco por que...** (no alcanzo a responderme, pues un estruendo interrumpió el momento, soltándonos, causando mi desconcierto, descontento y preocupación)

**YO: ¿QUE ES ESO?** (grite un poco alterada)

**VENTUS: Nos tenemos que invoca tu llave-espada y vámonos **(me dijo preocupado, mientras lanzaba su llave y esta se transformaba en una nave o patineta, mientras me lanzaba una hombrera de metal) **Póntela y golpéala así **(apenas dijo eso su hombrera empezó a cubrirlo, como una armadura) **confía en mí**

**YO: De...de acuerdo** (la golpee y esta me empezó a cubrir, era parecida a la que llevaba Ventus a diferencia que esta se veía roja)

**VENTUS: Ahora toma tu llave-espada y vámonos, lánzala como yo lo hice **(me decía mientras la lanzaba y esta se transformaba en una parecida a la de Ventus a diferencia, de que la mía se veía mas delgada y pequeñas, aparte de que su punta, la esfera era roja)** Lista**

**YO: Si, aunque de todas formas tengo que ir **(apenas termine de decir esto, Ventus se dirigió al portal, dándome una señal de que lo siguiera)

Llegamos a un lugar con una escalinata y un piso empedrado, bajamos lentamente sobre aquel lugar, en el cual se encontraban unas personas, que a pesar de la altura, pude distinguir eran Terra y Aqua, los cuales sonrieron al ver regresar a Ventus, el cual luego, luego se quito la armadura, al igual que yo...

**AQUA Y TERRA: !DANNA, REGRESASTE!** (me abrazaron como si no hubiera mañana, esto era muy extraño aunque por alguna razón se me hacía que los conocía, aparte del videojuego)

**YO: No estoy entendiendo nada ¿cómo es que siento que los conozco y no los conozco? Bueno...si...digo no...es que...**(no hallaba que decir todas mis ideas se revolvían, como un remolino)

**VENTUS: ¿Cómo es que no, nos recuerda? **(preguntaba Ventus con un semblante triste y un hilo de voz)

Entonces se reunieron, hablando cosas que yo no podía escuchar, provocando mi desconcierto, de repente esa pequeña reunion se deshizo al escuchar a Ventus gritando...

**VENTUS: !NO¡** (se echo a correr en dirección al tipo castillo que se alcanzaba a visualizar)

**TERRA: !VEN, VEN ESCUCHA¡** (gritaba preocupado por Ventus que no quería escuchar)

**VENTUS: !NO, NO QUIERO HACERLO, SE TIENE QUE QUEDAR, ASI LO RECORDARA Y TE LO VOY A PROBAR¡ **(gritaba volviéndose en dirección a nosotros, para finalmente seguir corriendo)

**YO: Lo siento...yo** (conteste preocupada por Ventus)

**TERRA: Como pudiste olvidar a la persona, a la que más le importas** (contesto enojado, dándome la espalda para seguir a Ventus)

**YO: Terra, yo...no **(conteste sintiéndome mal, triste, provocando mi ojos, se hicieran cristalinos, intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar, "_como pude olvidar a la persona, a la que mas le importo"_)

**TERRA:** (detuvo su marcha para decirme) **Mejor ya vete**

**YO: Lo...lo...lo siento **(las señales de mi tristeza me traicionaron, empezaron a brotar de mi ahora cristalinos ojos, pequeñas, pero amargas, lagrimas, que no solo recorrían mi mejilla sí, no la empapaban) **Me tengo que ir**

**AQUA: No, no es culpa tuya, aparte si Ven no te ve, se pondrá triste **(me decía intentando detenerme)

**YO: Solo ve lo que he causado, no quiero ver a **_**mi Ven**_** triste, lo…lo siento **(decía dispuesta a marcharme)

**AQUA: Espera que dijiste** (dijo como si algo que hubiera dicho le hubiera dado esperanzas)

**YO: Que no quiero ver triste a Ven** (conteste con aire de desconcierto)

**AQUA: No, dijiste **_**"no quiero ver triste a mi Ven" **_**Danna no lo entiendes, tu mente no lo recuerda, pero, tu corazón si, hay una razón por la que te llamas así **(decía intentando hacerme ver algo muy obvio)

**YO: Lo siento, me tengo que ir…adi…** (no termine de decirlo, pues…)

**¿?: ¡NO!** (aquel grito hizo me volviera, encontrándome en los brazos de quel que habia acelerado mi corazon…)

**CONTINUARA YA DESDE CUANDO QUERIA ESCRIBIR UN FIC DE KINGDOM HEARTS PERO NO SABIA QUE EN ESTA PAG TAMBIÉN PODIA HACERLO, Y ESPERO PRONTO CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA SOBRE "Por que te conoci" cualquier critica apoyo moral review se aceptan y díganme si esta bueno y lo sigo o mejor este fic ya no**

**Danna: significa justicia por eso lo elegi**


	2. Algunos Recuerdos

**¿?: ¡NO!** (aquel grito hizo me volviera, encontrándome en los brazos de…

**YO: Ven, por favor…**(decía, mientras mis lagrimas se volvían cada vez mas seguidas, empapando hasta el último rincón que quedaba de mis mejillas) **AHHH** (recuerdos fugaces, invadieron mi mente, mientras la taladraban desde adentro, sobre el lugar donde nos encontrábamos ahora debatiendo si me quedaba o no, mientras caía de rodillas sobre el piso de mármol, agarrándome la cabeza)

_***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:***_

_***FLASH BACK***_

_**VEN: Mañana, serán los exámenes a maestro de la llave espada, vendrás verdad… **__(Decía en tono alegre, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que esperaba ser correspondida por la mía)_

_**YO: Claro que estaré, espere mucho, tanto como tú, para ver a Terra y a Aqua convertirse en maestros, no me lo voy a perder**__ (le conteste correspondiendo a su sonrisa, que él denotaba y quería que lo hiciera, sonrojándonos los dos a la par)_

_*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*_

_*__**OTROS RECUERDOS***_

_**YO: ¡VEN, NO!...!ESPERA NO TE VAYAS!**__ (le rogaba, con mis ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas, que no soporte mas y recorrieron mis mejillas, intentándolo detener, aferrándome a su cuerpo, sintiendo que, si lo soltaba, no lo volvería a ver, sin embargo todo fue en vano, pues apenas se libero, se coloco su armadura)_

_**VEN: Lo siento Danna, pero si no voy tras Terra, jamás volverá a ser el mismo y a lo mejor, no lo volvamos a ver **__(decía a la par que lanzaba su llave)_

_**YO: Entonces…**__(contestaba con un hilo de voz que era apenas casi audible, mientras agachaba la cabeza) __**iré contigo, no me quiero quedarme a ver…**__(decía esto, mientras levantaba mi cabeza para ver a mi Ven, el cual, se levanto el casco, para mirarme, mientras miraba, directo a sus ojos azules profundos, como dos turquesas o dos pequeños lagos, ahora cristalizados por las lagrimas, al igual que los míos, mientras me ponía mi armadura para seguirlo)__** que pude haber hecho algo y no lo hice por seguir órdenes...yo…no te dejare **__(esto último lo dije a la par que lanzaba mi llave, para irme tras él, si decidía partir)_

_**VEN: De acuerdo, vámonos **__(fue lo último que se dijo, antes de que partiéramos)_

_***FIN FLASH BACK***_

***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

**YO: Yo…!AHH! **(cada vez era más fuerte el dolor, las taladradas se volvían cada vez mas seguidas y fuertes, perforando mi cabeza)

**VEN: ¡DANNA…QUE SUCEDE, RESPONDEME! **(me gritaba desesperado, intentando averiguar que me pasaba, siendo esto inútil)

**YO: Yo…!AHH! ¡DUELE…DUELE MUCHO! ¡AHH! ¡YO…YO!...ahh **(no resistí mas y caí inconsciente, en los brazos de Ven..)

_En una habitación muy grande, blanca, pero a la vez fría y obscura rompía el silencio, yo una joven chica de tan solo catorce años de edad, de cabello largo castaño oscuro, ojos de igual color, tez blanca, muy desarrollada, con vestimenta extraña, pues llevaba un short que daba la impresión de ser una falda, junto con la playera sin manga que no lo parecía ya que llevaba dos más encima de ella, y unos tenis que junto con mi ropa llevaban cuatro colores, si , llevaba una mezcla de colores rojo, verde, café, y azul con un amuleto que una amiga mía me había dado hace tiempo, gritaba a dos chicos igual vestidos a diferencia que uno llevaba algo de metal o al menos esa era la impresión que me daba en el hombro, misma apariencia, o mejor dicho, idéntica físicamente, me hacían una pregunta a la cual solo contestaba_

_**YO: ¡COMO QUIEREN, QUE ME PONGA A DECIDIR SOBRE UNO DE USTEDES!,**__ (aquello lo gritaba, mas sin embargo, no lo parecía, era difícil con un hilo de voz que no alcanzaba a escucharse si quiera, como un grito)__** ¡CUANDO PRACTICAMENTE, SON LA MISMA PERSONA! están conectados, atreves de la misma persona, si tuviera que escoger tendría que ser a Sora, ya que ustedes son como una parte de él y no puedo, no puedo…ya que…yo…ya, que yo, siento lo mismo por ambos y no sé..no se…que o a quien elegir pues…si me ponen a decidir entre ustedes dos Ventus y Roxas, yo no puedo ya que ustedes, aparte de ser,una parte de Sora, son parte mía pero, por que se han vuelto…**_

Me desperté con la misma agitación que siempre pero ahora había más en ese sueño, algo nuevo, algo sobre, que eran parte de mí, no quería meterme en eso otra vez, decidí fijarme en la habitación donde me había despertado, era una habitación grande, con una gran ventana con vista a los jardines, con muchos libros, un telescopio, una lámpara de mesa, que esta tenia agujeros con forma de unas cuantas estrellas, y con una espada de madera que me había hecho Ven, con la ayuda de Terra y Aqua cuando llegue, era ciertamente curiosa pues se parecía mucho a la que empuñaba,_ "¿cómo había recordado eso?"_, aquella habitación que me daba la impresión de que la conocía, de que había estado ahí, era muy familiar, sin embargo no la recordaba, solo me daba esa sensación, esa impresión, pero nada más, no me venía a la cabeza ningún recuerdo, como los que me hicieron desmayarme en los brazos de Ven, a lo mejor, si me hubieran venido memorias, me hubiera ayudado a recordar a _mi Ven,_ al sentarme sobre la cama, sentí algo en mi bolsillo que me incomodó, al sacar, aquel objeto con forma de estrella, me percate, era el amuleto que veía en mis sueños, aquella estrella roja, a los que hacíamos llamar…

**YO: Siempre juntos…entonces todo lo que he soñado y me han dicho ha sido cierto, ¿pero…como? **(decía a la par que me colocaba, el siempre juntos en el bolsillo del short, con apariencia de falda, mientras miraba el cielo ahora oscurecido por la noche, pero sin embargo brillante e iluminado por las estrellas, en el firmamento) **tendré que preguntárselos**

**¿?: ¿Por qué no, mejor me preguntas a mí? **(aquella voz, por alguna razón me provoco cierto escalofrió, pues algo en mí, me dio cierta sensación de peligro, mientras me incorporaba en la conversación)

**YO: ¿De qué hablas, quien eres tú?**

**CONTINUARA ESPERO PRONTO CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA SOBRE "Por que te conoci" cualquier critica apoyo moral review se aceptan y díganme si esta bueno y lo sigo o mejor este fic ya no Y NO LE HAGO PERDER EL TIEMPO**


	3. Una pesadilla Vanitas

**los personajes de kingdom hearts no me pertenecen**

**Advertencias: este cap contiene material y contenido sexual**

***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:***

**YO: ¿De qué hablas, quien eres tú? **(al volverme hacia el dueño de aquella voz, su apariencia me pareció conocida, aquel chico era de tez blanca, pelo negro, como la obscuridad, ojos dorados, como el oro, figura esbelta y apariencia de un adolecente de catorce)

**¿?: ¿No me digas que ya te olvidaste de mi, Danna? Soy Vanitas aquel que estuvo contigo, algunas noches, pero siempre entrometiendose ese Ventus, bueno pues te daré un pequeño recuerdo** (y como si fuera una ráfaga de viento, desapareció de la pared, ahora se encontraba encima de mí y de mi cama, agarrándome las muñecas, con tal fuerza, casi queriéndomelas destrozar, encimando su cuerpo sobre el mío, que ahora se encontraba sometido por el de él)

**YO: ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA VANITAS!** (le gritaba, intentando aguantar el dolor, de la presión que ejercía sobre mis muñecas)** ¡QUÉ PIENSAS HACER!**

**VANITAS: ¡PIENSO VER A VENTUS, RETORCERSE DE VER TODO LO QUE TE HAGO Y NO PUEDA HACER NADA! HAHAHA **(me decía mientras su mirada llena de malicia y cinismo, hacia que me invadiera un escalofrió y una sensación de temor y peligro, mientras usaba una sola mano para agarrar mis dos muñecas y usaba la otra para agarrarme la boca, mientras mis lagrimas inundaban hasta el ultimo rincón de mis mejillas, temía, temía por lo que me pudiera pasar)

**VEN: ¡DANNA, TE ESCUCHE GRITAR QUE SUCE…!¡VANITAS!¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!**(le gritaba a la par que convocaba su llave-espada)

**VANITAS: No lo creo** (mientras seguía con su mirada llena de maldad, malicia, cinismo y perversión, convocaba a unos nescientes para controlar ha Ven) **quiero que veas como la hago mía, por la fuerza y tú no puedes hacer nada, nada para evitarlo**

**VEN: ¡ERES UN MALDITO! **(mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban, por las lagrimas que se limitaba a soltar, por la frustración de verme así, mientras yo solo podía observar como lo sometían)

**VANITAS: Grave error, ahora ella lo pagara** (le contesto mientras me lamia el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndome estremecer) **Se ve que le gusta **(lo dijo con esa mirada que me provocaba escalofríos)

**VEN: ¡QUE LA DEJES, MALDITO! **(aquella cara de terror, preocupación y rabia que tenia ven jamás se la había visto, lo poco que recordaba de él y yo, me lo permitía saber con seguridad)

**VANITAS: ¡VAMOS, SI TAMBIÉN A TI TE GUSTA, VERLA EN ESTA SITUACION, AL IGUAL QUE A MI TE EXITA!** (contesto a la par que rasgaba con su mano mi playera, dejando al descubierto un brassier de color negro, conjuntamente lamiendo, mordiendo y jugando con su lengua, con mi lóbulo de la oreja, mientras bajaba hacia mi cuello, provocando pequeños quejidos y gemidos de mi parte, excitado por la rabia de Ven)**donde más le puedo lamer, ahh…ya sé, pero primero hay que quitarle el brassier que lleva, pero antes quiero que la veas bien antes que nada** (le decía mientras con la mano que tenia libre rasgaba mi short dejando ver mi ropa interior de igual color, que el brassier) **y ahora, la despojamos de todo y…**

**VEN: ¡QUE LA SUELTES, ELLA NO RECUERDA NADA, POR FAVOR, DEJALA! **(Ven no aguanto más, fue traicionado por las lagrimas dejándose caer sobre su rodillas)

**VANITAS: Mejor, ahh…y no creas que me voy a detener, pues es una venganza que tu solo te buscaste **(decía mientras se bajaba los pantalones dejando ver un miembro erecto) **Y viene la mejor parte, observa bien Ventus, pues tu noviecilla ahora es mía **(dijo abriendo mis piernas preparándose para penetrarme cuando, Terra con Aqua entro diciendo)

**TERRA Y AQUA: Déjala Vanitas o tendrá que enfrentarte a nosotros** (liberando a ven que se encontraba ya cansado de tanto pelear)

**VANITAS: Vaya creo que tendremos que dejar esto para después** (me dijo al oído lamiendo por última vez mi lóbulo) **recuerda eres mía y de nadie más, ESTUPIDA** (terminado de decir esto se esfumo en una oscuridad que el mismo creo, apenas me soltó salí corriendo hacia ven para que me abrazara, pues las lagrimas que brotaban de mi ojos no las soportaba)

**YO: Ven..Ven **(no articulaba palabra alguna, solo llegaron recuerdos como...)

**CONTINUARA ESPERO PRONTO CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA SOBRE "Por que te conoci" cualquier critica apoyo moral review se aceptan y díganme si esta bueno y lo sigo o mejor este fic ya no Y NO LE HAGO PERDER EL TIEMPO**


	4. El recuerdo de un sentimiento

**YO: Ven..Ven **(no articulaba palabra alguna, solo llegaron recuerdos como)

_***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:***_

_***FLASH BACK***_

_**VANITAS: ¡ERES UNA ESTUPIDA, POR TU CULPA CASI ME DESCUBRE TU NOVIECILLO¡ **__(me dijo a la par de una bofetada que me dejo en el piso, atontada, pero no tanto como para no contestarle)_

_**YO: TE LO MERECES ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO, YA ME HARTE DE QUE ME AMENACES**__ (le grite con un nudo en la garganta, por el miedo de lo que se le pudiera ocurrir, a la par que me agarraba mi mejilla, después de semejante bofetada que había recibido)_

_**VANITAS: GRAVE ERROR NIÑITA, ACABA DE SER TU MÁS GRAVE ERROR **__(apenas me di cuenta me levanto del suelo como si fuera una pluma y me arrojo a mi cama, pero al intentar levantarme el ya se encontraba encima de mi con mis dos muñecas sometidas por solo una mano suya, mi cuerpo inmóvil por la presencia del suyo encima del mío, y mi débil voz, apenas audible que se escuchaba como un susurro por el miedo)_

_**YO: DEJAME VANITAS O LO LAMENTARAS**__ (le intente amenazar, con mi apenas audible volumen de voz)_

_**VANITAS: Te dije niñata grave error**__ (su mirada llena de maldad, cinismo y pervencion, me hicieron intentar soltarme, mas sin embargo no lo logre y termine sometida mientras rasgaba mi ropa y lamia mi lóbulo a la par que me susurraba cosas obscenas, diciendo todo lo que tenía pensado hacerme, mientras las señales de mis tristezas y desesperaciones se hicieron evidentes, dejando mis ojos cristalinos y las lagrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas hasta el último rincón, pensé que todo estaba perdido hasta que…)_

_**VEN: DEJALA**__ (llego Ven, rescatándome de aquel terrible sueño que estaba viviendo, desapareciendo, de mi vista y la de Ven, que si no hubiera sido porque desapareció Ven posiblemente lo hubiera matado)_

_***OTROS RECUERDOS***_

_**VEN: Danna, tengo que decirte algo muy importante**__ (me dijo con un hermoso rubor escarlata en sus mejillas, mientras observaba sus hermosos ojos azul profundo y sus labios semi abiertos)_

_**YO: ¿Que es Ven? Acaso ¿es que ya no te voy a poder acompañar? **__(le conteste un poco triste mientras me imagina todas las posibilidades detrás de ese "tengo que decirte algo importante") "es acaso que ya no me quieres cerca"_

_**VEN: Es que…yo…t-te…amo **__(lo ultimo lo dijo tan lento, quedito y tierno, que me contagio el hermoso rubor escarlata que el tenia, en sus blancas mejillas) __**desde el primer momento en que te vi…yo se que…a lo mejor tu…**_

_**YO: Shhh…no hables **__(le conteste, cerrando sus labios con mi dedo índice mientras poco, a poco me acercaba a él y a sus hermosos labios semi abiertos y rosados, por el rubor escarlata de sus mejillas) __**yo…también…t-te amo… desde el primer momento en que te vi**_

_**VEN Y YO: Te amo **__(fue lo último que dijimos, a la par que Ven acariciaba mis mejillas, aun sonrosada y yo cruzaba mis brazos tras su cuello, mientras nos acercábamos poco, a poco, sintiendo la respiración del otro, en la cara un clido y suave aliento que acariciaba mi cara, hasta que nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso, tan suave y tierno, poco después tornándose algo violento y apasionado, nos separamos jadeantes por la ausente falta de aire, aun con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios tan rojos como la cereza)_

_***FIN FLASH BACK***_

**VEN: D-Da-Danna debes descansar, se que tienes miedo, por eso yo me quedare aquí contigo, ¿de acuerdo? **(me dejo aun abrazándome, a la par que me alejo un poco de él, para que viera sus ojos y me diera cuenta su preocupación, pero también de que podía confiar en él)

**YO: S-Si, pero, no tengo otra ropa, ¿Cómo, voy a dormir en ropa interior? **(le pregunte en forma de intriga mientras le recordaba cómo me encontraba)

**VEN: No, aquí en tu mesa, hay pijamas y ropa que te puedes poner, Ahh…y toma esto** (me dijo a la par que me colocaba en mi cuello, un dije en forma de corazón, con otro en forma de llave)

**YO: Aja, gracias Ven** (le conteste una vez vestida con la pijama)

Me fui a acostar con Ven al lado de mi cama, en una silla, más sin embargo quería estar segura de que estaría protegida y le dije a Ven justo cuando se estaba a punto de dormir

**YO: Ven** (le dije en forma de susurro)

**VEN: Si **(contesto con su cabeza levantada levemente de sus brazos con voz adormilada)

**YO: Te puedes acostar conmigo** (le pregunte con un rubor escarlata en mis mejillas)

**VEN: S-Si** (me contesto sonrosado)

Se levanto de la silla y se acostó a mi lado, mientras me abrazaba, haciéndome sentir calor

**YO: Ven lamento haberte olvidado** (le dije mientras buscaba esconderme en su pecho)

**VEN: No importa **(me contesto en un tono casi inaudible y a la vez doloroso)

**YO: Pero gracias a lo que sucedió hoy, te recuerdo perfectamente **(le conteste susurrándole a su oído) **Y…creo que hace mucho, no, nos dábamos uno de estos **(le conteste a la par que me acercaba provocando un tono sonrosado en mis mejillas, contagiando a las de mi amado Ven y fundía mis labios en los suyos, y al separarnos dejando un rubor escarlata en nuestras mejillas)

**VEN: Te amo** (me contesto aun con ese rubor)

**YO: Yo también Te amo **(fue lo último que dijimos antes de quedar dormidos, abrazando al otro, como si no fuera mañana)_ "y siempre te amare"_

**CONTINUARA ESPERO PRONTO CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA SOBRE "Por que te conoci" cualquier critica apoyo moral review tomatazo se aceptan y díganme xcomo voy y lo sigo o mejor este fic ya no Y NO LEs HAGO PERDER EL TIEMPO**


End file.
